


Asking for Seconds

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Comeplay, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s dick slips through the ring Dean’s fist makes and he whimpers. Sam had been filling out applications for housing at Stanford when Dean came into his room looking nervous as hell.<br/>The phrase, “I’m in love with you, Sammy,” will forever ring through his ears, and he can’t be happier about the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam’s dick slips through the ring Dean’s fist makes and he whimpers. Sam had been filling out applications for housing at Stanford when Dean came into his room looking nervous as hell.

The phrase, “I’m in love with you, Sammy,” will forever ring through his ears, and he can’t be happier about the outcome.

“Dean, please,” Sam whines, and he ruts into Dean’s palm a little harder.

It feels so good, he’s never done this with anyone before, and it feels _vastly_ different than when he does it himself, and he’s never had the luxury of lube before.

God, he should have bought a bottle _ages_ ago, spit has nothing on the slide of this.

“You gonna come for me, Sam? You look so good all flushed and desperate, maybe I’ll make you wait a little longer.”

“No, please, Dean, need you, please.” Dean’s laying under him jerking him off, and his arms bracket Dean’s head so he has some leverage behind his thrusts. “Dean,” he breathes, and he cock spills over Dean’s fingers.

He groans and his eyes shut tight, his movements becoming blocky and uncoordinated as Dean rings the first orgasm of the night from him.

“Good job, Sammy, come on, turn over.” Sam falls on his side and moves to lay on his back, limbs spread, chest heaving as come still drips from his slit to pool on his belly. “Spread ‘em,” Dean says tapping his knee, and he splays his legs out wide. “If you want me to stop just say so, Sammy, but I’ll make it feel good, just gotta relax a little, baby. You ever done this before?”

Sam shakes his head and Dean grins.

He lubes his hand and begins to worm one finger into Sam’s hole. Sam tenses, but when Dean shushes him and pets down his inner thigh he starts to slowly unclench his locked muscles.

Dean spreads the lube around with the one finger, adds more as necessary until he can fit another finger into Sam’s hole.

“Dean,” he gasps out, his fingers fisting in the sheets. “More, more,” he pleads.

Dean pushes a third finger in, and Sam’s cock twitches trying to harden again. It’ll take him a few more minutes before he can come, but his cock starts to fill and curve towards his stomach.

“I’ll go slow, Sam, but tell me how it feels, gotta . . . gotta tell me how it feels,” Dean says as he strokes his cock back to hardness. He rolls the condom on over his dick, and then he’s slicking himself up with a little too much lube, but Sam figures better too much than not enough.

The squelch sound is the first thing he hears, and then he’s moaning too loud to hear anything but his own noises.

Dean pushes in an inch at a time, letting Sam catch his breath each time. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Dean bottoms out.

“Oh god, Dean, _shit_ , fucking --”

“Look so good stretched around my cock, Sammy. How does it feel?” Dean asks quietly, kissing just behind his ear and down his neck.

“Kinda hurts, just give me a second,” he bites out, and when Dean starts to thrust shallowly it begins to feel better, good even, and when Dean’s cock head pushes against his prostate? That feels _amazing_. “Move,” he growls, and Dean starts to pitch his hips forward with more force, and he pulls out, and then shoves back in.

Sam’s back arches off the bed and he grapples at Dean’s skin, his nails scratching down his brother’s back.

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” he chants, and he rocks back on Dean’s hard cock.

His own cock is leaking a steady amount of pre-come between them, and his second orgasm isn’t far off.

Dean manages to get his shaking hand between them to start jacking Sam off again, and it feels even better than the first time.

He’s not sure whether he wants to get Dean deeper inside of him, or to rut into Dean’s hand.

It still hurts the slightest bit, but now it’s the pleasure-pain he craves, just enough to be perfect.

“Sam, gonna come, you’re so tight, I -- _Sammy_ ,” he gasps, and Sam knows he came by the look on his face.

His eyelids flutter closed and his jaw drops. His breathing stops and his body locks up, and then all of a sudden he’s in overdrive, thrusting in so deep Sam has to hold onto something lest he be shoved up the bed.

He doesn’t want too many bruises, and he’d like to not have his head slammed into the headboard.

Dean grips onto Sam’s hips and rides out his orgasm with a long string of mumbled expletives.

“Dean,” Sam says when his brother stops and doesn’t turn back to his cock.

“Sorry, Sam, hang on.”

Dean pulls out, and Sam hisses as his hole flutters around nothing. Dean ties off the condom and tosses it in the trash before grabbing a washcloth from the floor. He wipes Sam’s cock and stomach off, cleans up between his legs.

Sam’s brow furrows, and he starts to complain, but then Dean’s sucking at the crown on his cock and rolling his balls in his palm. His eyes roll back in his head and he whimpers.

“Dean,” he squeaks, but Dean calms him with his touch. He starts to bob his head and swallow around his length. “Going to come, if you don’t want it in your mouth, Dean, move.”

Dean just deep-throats him and looks up at his through his eyelashes.

Sam orgasms so hard his vision whites out for a second, and he makes a choked off sound. Dean swallows around him and that makes him come harder.

When the over-stimulation becomes too much he shoves Dean’s head away with a breathless laugh.

He moves up the bed to settle at Sam’s side, and he wraps his leg over Sam’s hip, holds Sam’s hand in his own.

“Love you,” Dean whispers and kisses the top of his head. Sam hums and cuddles in closer.

His brain feels fuzzy, and he can’t string together more than four or five words right now, but he has enough energy to say the words back.

“Love you, De.”

Dean sucks a hickey into the skin of his neck, and he tilts his head back.

“Am I allowed to ask for seconds?” Dean murmurs against his skin, and Sam groans.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get it up for a week."

“You’ll be able to if I can use my mouth.”

Sam keens and he moves closer to Dean.

“I, uh, I would like that,” Sam says shyly, and Dean grins.

“I think I can do that.” Dean turns Sam over, and he looks over his shoulder confused, but then he has to close his eyes as Dean spreads his cheeks. “Look so beautiful, Sam, ready for this or do you need another minute?”

“Ready, m’ready.”

“Good, ‘cause you’re in for the ride of your life.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
